


Spencer’s New Employee

by City_Of_Weird



Category: Bandom, Cobra Starship, Fueled by Ramen, The Academy Is...
Genre: AU, Fluff, M/M, Mall AU, Only rated M for language, Retail Workers AU, Spencer’s Au, hot topic AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-07
Updated: 2019-09-07
Packaged: 2020-10-11 12:49:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,612
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20546417
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/City_Of_Weird/pseuds/City_Of_Weird
Summary: William Beckett works at Hot Topic, and when a really hot new Spencer’s employee gets hired, William gets the hots for him. Gabe doesn’t make it any better by flirting.





	Spencer’s New Employee

**Author's Note:**

> 1.) I own nothing. I don’t even pay for the phone I’m writing this on, that’s all my grandma. 
> 
> 2.) Shout out to my friend Tris for giving me the idea to write this! 
> 
> 3.) I Hardly proofread this so sorry.

William had been checking out the hot cashier at Spencer’s for almost a week now. He was new, Jon and Frank had already told him all about how chill he was, and how he didn’t even have a problem with them smoking up in the bathroom while working their shifts. Occasionally he would even join them. Frank had even told William that the dude’s name was Gabe. 

William was working up the courage to go and introduce himself when Sisky came to let him know that his break was over. God damn it. William fucking hated working at Hot Topic, all the kids either shop lifted or wanted to chit chat all day about music that he didn’t even like. Stupid shit like Coldplay. The shit that Ryan liked to listen to when he was being a bitch, or when Brendon was sulking, and he didn’t know how to fix it. 

The point was that William Beckett fucking hated working at Hot Topic but it was kind of worth it to watch the hot cashier handle dildos all day. He was especially cute when he became frustrated with a customer and started to put just a little too much emphasis on his smile. It freaked Brendon out, but William loved it. 

William was reorganizing the t-shirts for the third time in just the first few hours of his shift when Gabe walked into their store. The hot guy that William has been eyeing fucking for the last week, was in his store, talking to Ryan-Fucking-Ross, and not him. Fucking hell. The universe really did have it out for him today. 

“Hey, Ryan right? Do you guys have any extra discount stickers?” Gabe spoke casually, like he didn’t even understand that he was basically asking for the imaginary fountain of youth. Hot Topic never had sales unless it was Black Friday or Christmas. 

Ryan has his elbow on the counter, with his head leaning on his hand, looking boredly at Gabe, “We really, really don’t.” 

Ryan glanced over to wear Brendon was wiping down the smoothie shop tables across the mall. William noticed that Ryan perked up just the tiniest bit, before standing up straight. “I’m going to go ask Brendon if they have any discount stickers.” Ryan turned, and spoke directly to William now, “I’ll be back in a few minutes, cover the register for me Bill.” As soon as he finished talking Ryan scurried off. 

William huffed, then he realized that Gabe had given him his full attention. When William didn’t say anything, Gabe looked back to where they both could see Ryan sitting on one of the tables Brendon was cleaning, trying to get him to stop working by pouting, and moving in front of whatever spot he chose next to try to clean. William had moved behind the counter when Gabe addressed him. “I take it he’s not coming back with discount stickers anytime soon?”

“Probably not, I’m pretty sure he won’t even remember to grab the discount stickers. That’s if he even asks.” William said, quietly. 

Gabe smiled, but William noticed that it wasn’t huge and unwelcoming, yet it was still cute, borderline adorable. He leaned forward into Williams space behind the counter, and spoke, “Now was Mr. Hair Gel lying or do you guys really not have any discount stickers?” 

William had never heard Ryan be referred to as Mr. Hair Gel, he had heard Ryan be called many different names in reference to his  _ interesting  _ hair choice, but never that one in particular. “Umm, I can look in the back if you want…?” William said, his words trailed off into a question. 

Why the hell had William offered to check the back, even though he knew for a fact that they only had a roll of 20% off stickers back there that were from almost two years ago. It was a fucking stupid move. God, he wanted to bang his head against a wall right now. 

“Thanks man!” Gabe replied, grinning wider than William had ever seen before. 

William walked away towards the back not wanting to let more stupid shit leave his mouth, like what the fuck had he even been thinking. He could just “search” for the stickers and say he couldn’t find them. Yeah that would work. It totally would, he could even dig around in some of the totes, just for appearance sake. 

While William was working the finer details out on what he would say, Gabe had snuck up behind him. “Hey, I can help you look for the stickers if you want. I’m tall enough to see only about one shelf above you, because you know, you’re tall too, but it still might help.” Gabe suggested. 

William nodded, speaking, “Yeah, you know what sure. That would be great.” 

His plan was screwed now. There was no way he could lie to Gabe now for exactly two reasons. One, he came to help, he couldn’t just call off the “search”. Two, Gabe was just so damn cute, smiling and reaching around looking for the sale stickers. 

Gabe had finished looking on his shelf, and walked over to where William was supposedly looking on his own shelf. He was in the middle of rummaging through the basket under where he knew that stickers to be, when Gabe came up, and stood right behind him, pressing his body close to William’s, and reached up above him. Gabe took a step back, and when William looked, he was holding the stickers, smirking. 

“I think I’ve found exactly what I’m looking for.” Gabe said. 

“That’s, umm good I guess.” William managed to stutter out. Gabe smirked, but now it looked less like he had won some kind of competition, and more of a cat who got the cream smirk. 

“Well now that I have what I need, I should probably go back to work. Stickers to stick to plastic dicks, and all. I’ll definitely be back though. Bill, right?” Gabe purred, well more of seductive, loud statement, but to William it was a purr. A wonderfully sexy purr.

“William.” He coughed. “It’s William.” 

“Nice to meet you William.” That was the last thing Gabe said, before he left with only a wink to leave William company. 

When William finally made his way back up to the register his head was in a dizzy, dizzy spin. All he could think about was Gabe. William definitely had the hots for him, he’d had the hots for him before he even met him, but did Gabe have the hits for him too? Had Gabe been flirting? Or was he just having fun like William and Travie had like when they first met? 

He was so confused. William was definitely going to have to ask Travie his opinion on all this. He just needed Ryan-fucking-Ross to come back so he could run over to the furniture store where Travie worked. 

Fuck. Ryan-fucking-Ross. Ryan was going to be pissed. William had given away the sale stickers, the ones Ryan had been holding onto for some reason. Shit. Fuck. Fucking Hell. Maybe it was best if Ryan stayed over at the smoothie shop. Then once they closed, and Ryan came back to collect his bag, Brendon would tag along, and William could get to him first. Brendon has Ryan super powers, he could stop him from getting bitchy, but he could make him less bitchy. If Brendon told him first Ryan wouldn’t be as pissed hopefully. 

William snuck a glance at the smoothie shop, hoping that he would see Ryan, and Brendon sucking face, a sure sign Ryan wouldn’t be back until Brendon’s shift ended. The universe must of had it out for him, because Ryan was on his way back to the Hot Topic right now. Well the whole tell Brendon first plan went right out the window, William was just going to have to run. 

As soon as Ryan walked into the store William spoke, “Sorry, I need to go talk to Travie. Be back in a while, feel free to punch my card out for me later though.” 

“But-“ Was all Ryan was able to get out before William talked over him. 

“Sorry. Really have to get going. Bye!” William said, and rushed out. 

William made his way to the Furniture store, and went about finding Travie. The first place you always looked for Travie was behind the rugs in the store. It was the only place without cameras so he couldn’t get caught smoking. Travie used to smoke up in the bathroom with Jon, and Frank but then one of Travie’s co-workers caught him, and reported him to HR. Miraculously the furniture store was the only place in the mall to put cameras in, just because an employee left to get high. 

He quickly found Travie, who was clearly a little shocked. “Bilvy! What are you doing here? You never come to visit me anymore.”

William didn’t say anything at first, he just crawled behind the rugs and sat with Travie, his hands in his lap twisting around, and his head down. Travie knew that William would say what he had to say on his own, he just needed a couple minutes to collect his thoughts. 

“Have you met Gabe yet?” Was what William had apparently decided to start with. 

“No. At least I don’t think so. Why?” Travie questioned. 

“He’s cute, and I think he may have flirted with me. I’m not sure though, he could have been just having a little fun. He works at Spencer’s, you know.” William stated, head still downcast, nonchalantly. 

“Bilvy look at me. I wasn’t there, but tell me what exactly happened bud. We’ll figure it out. Just stop giving me that pouting, I’m not going to look at you, look. It makes me want to bake you brownies. Which we both know is a bad idea. Right?” Travie joked, trying to pull a little bit of Mr. Sunshine back out of William. 

William laughed, “Yeah that would be a bad idea.” 

“Now tell me what happened Bilvy.” Travie pushed. Sometimes William needed it, and he was thankful that Travie knew that. 

“Well, he needed sale stickers, and I was trying to find him some. Then out of nowhere he came up behind me, all up against me, and took the stickers from the top shelf.” William took a deep breath before continuing, “That’s not all though. I think we flirted a little bit, and then before he left, he winked at me. Fucking winked.” 

Travie let out a long breath, “Sheesh man. How can you not be sure he was flirting? He winked. I wasn’t even there, I don’t know what he said, and even  _ I, _ the man who took two and a half weeks to realize that Mikey and Pete actually wanted to have a threesome, after they asked  _ almost everyday. _ Are you serious? The guy from Spencer’s totally wants to bang man. I say go for it.” 

“His name’s Gabe.” William said. 

“You said he works at Spencer’s right? Go grab Gabe, and take him to the back of Spencer’s. That’s all there is too it man.” Travie stated like it was that simple. Which it totally was, if it was anyone other than William. 

“Thanks Travie.” William replied, and began to make his way out from behind the rugs. 

“Next time though don’t come to me wanting to gossip about a boy like teenage girls. Sounds like something Ross would do. Whine about it like a man, drink beer and cry. None of that pink bedroom flower shit no more. Got it?” Travie huffed. 

“Got it. Thanks for real though Travie.” William said, then left. 

William made his way out of ten furniture store, and back towards Hot Topic. He was going to take Travie’s advice, just not today. Tomorrow maybe. By next week definitely. William made back into his store to pick of his things, his talk with Travie had taken enough time for his shift to end. Ryan has even clocked him out. William hadn’t decided yet if that meant Ryan knew, and way pissed or not. 

A week had passed, and William has still yet to work of the courage to do what Travie had recommended. He’d still been watching Gabe through the store windows, Gabe had even stopped one morning to drop off a coffee he’d gotten for William. Still, it just seemed like too much for him. Take Gabe to the back of Spencer’s, and give him exactly what he wanted. Travie was the outgoing one. William was shy, he had a hard time making the first move. 

His shift today was Thursday morning for a few hours, so it overlapped perfectly with Gabe’s, who was still figuring his out. William was mostly by himself, and only had Hayley working with him until Alex came in at three to take over. William was working the register, when he saw Travie exit the furniture store. It had been weeks since Travie had left the furniture store other than to leave, and arrive. William figured he had grown comfy in his little rug tent. 

Travie walked past the Hot Topic store without even acknowledging William, and headed straight into Spencer’s. William wasn’t sure what Travie was up to, but he knew it was nothing good. Travie was leaning against the t-shirt rack right in Gabe’s space, talking. 

No, no, no. Travie was not flirting with Gabe. He just couldn’t be! It wasn’t fair! William wanted Gabe, not Travie. William saw Travie tilt his head, one of his signature flirting moves. In less than a second William called out, “Hey, Hayley I’m going over to Spencer’s for a second. I’ll be back in a minute.” 

He didn’t wait to even hear her reply before he left. William walked into Spencer’s, and stood right beside Travie. Gabe looked over to William, as did Travie. 

“Hey Gabe, how are you? I saw Travie come in here, and I figured I would see what’s up.” William interrupted, not even listening to what Travie had been saying. 

“Actually Travie came to insist that I should bring you some fluffy handcuffs as a sex courting gift. I was just getting ready to tell him that I don’t think that is going to happen.” Gabe said, smiling like it was no big deal he was breaking William heart right now. William was going to kill Travie as soon as they left the store. 

“Oh, okay. We should probably be leaving now, catch you later.” William spoke hurriedly, grabbing Travie’s arm, and pulling him away with him. 

Gabe called out before they could leave, “Actually I was thinking that maybe we could go on a couple dates first then go for the handcuffs. Usually I am all for handcuffs ASAP, but i kind of want to take you out on a date first. Start things off romantic.” 

William stopped, stunned. Travie elbowed him in the ribs, that finally spurred him into action. “That would be amazing.” 

“Great! Pick you up at eight.” Gabe exclaimed. 

“Right. Right, I have to, ummm go back to work now, but eight. Got it.” William managed to say before leaving the store. 

Travie wrapped his arm over Williams shoulders, patting his arm. “I knew you wouldn’t do anything. So I had to take it into my own hands Bilvy. Look at me. Mr. Love scored you a date.” 

“Fuck off.” William said, then walked away from his long time best friend. He went back to stand at the register, and already had started thinking about what he was going to wear on his date with Gabe. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading this bullshit. There’s very few Gabilliam fics out there now so feel free to link me to some more down the the comments. 
> 
> Song of this fic-  
Freaking Out! By Anarbor


End file.
